


Underworld Secrets

by KingCelilNeal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCelilNeal/pseuds/KingCelilNeal
Summary: Marinette is just a normal girl, at least she thinks so. Until she finds out that she's the princess of the Underworld and she has to protect herself from the danger she is in.ON HOLD!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new Fic, I hope you like it. Please enjoy😋

Well, Lila won, not completely, everyone except Alya, Nino, Adrien and Chloe, has turned thier backs on them. Lila started a lie when she said Marinette was sending horrible and mean texts to Lila and that Marinette actually tried to steal Lila's identity. Alya, Nino, Adrien and Chloe knew that Marinette was not capable of doing such things, so they believed Marinette over Lila.

Marinette totally thought they were gonna believe Lila, but they are really true friends. And Marinette could not blame.them if they believed Lila, Lila was pretty good at lying but Marinette was grateful that they believed her.

"And then- you weren't listening" Alya said to Marinette as they were walking to school, "girl, where your head at lately"

"You know me, just daydreaming"

"Hmmm, daydreaming, huh?"

"Yeah, daydreaming"

"About?"

"Stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Alya, I know what you're thinking, but I'm over Adrien....I think."

"You think"

"Whatever"

"Well, tomorrow is your, you're turning 15"

"I know, no need to make a big deal out of it"

"Maybe you can finally confess to Adrien"

"Nah, maybe later"

"Urg"

MLB

Marinette woke up in a.......normal mood but she also felt something big was gonna happen. So she went downstairs and she ate her breakfast and ran to school, she was not late but she just wanted to get there fast for some stupid reason. Then suddenly somebody appeared right infront of her.

"Woah, who are you?"

"Hey, I'm Julie, and I have something very important to show you"

"Woah, who are you?" Marinette repeated

"Ok, look, I am a Witch from the Underworld, and I have to show something to you real fast before we run out time"

"What are you talking about"

"Came on, let's go" Julie said as she held Marinette's hand and she walked into a dark portal and they entered a very dark and sad place.

"Where am I"

"You are at the Underworld but before we answer anymore questions, I need to tell you this"

"What"

"Ok, long ago in the Underworld, there were Demons and Witches, and they were both in a war, The king And Queen of the Witches sacrificed themselves for us and they sent their baby to Earth, then we locked the Demons away, And thier child, Marinette, you are their child, and you are in great danger, The Demons found a way to escape and they are after you"

"Wait, What are you saying to me, are you saying, I'm the princess of the Underworld, I can't be, I'm Sabine and Tom's child"

"Marinette, you need to ask them"

"About?"

"Just ask them to tell you about....The Day, they would know what you're talking about"

"I'll tell you more later, you need to go to school, now"

"Okay, Okay"

MLB

Marinette couldn't stop thinking about what Julie said, Maybe anyone in the class could be a Demon, maybe Adrien could be a Demon, no, that's impossible, he's so kind so it can't be him. Maybe Lila, but maybe not, you can never know. This was really stressing Marinette out, she still had to ask her parents about..... Well... Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks her parents and Adrien learns something...new

When Marinette finally came back home, she greeted her parents and the went upstairs to her room. She planned on asking them in dinner. And dinner came way too fast, like too fast.

"Marinette, honey, dinner is ready"

"Coming mom" Would it be better if I just brought up the subject out of nowhere, Marinette thought, not the easiest way but fast. Marinette went down to eat her dinner.

"So honey, how was school" Sabine asked

"I-it was perfect"

"Good, so how-"

"WHERE DID I COME FROM?" Too soon, too soon, too soon

"Huh" Tom asked

Too late now, "Where... Where did I come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I found out today that... That I'm not really your child

"Really?

"Yes"

MLB

There was a knock on Adrien's room

"Come in" Nathalie came inside

"Adrien, your father requests for your presence"

"Ok, I'm coming" Adrien walked with Nathalie to his fathers office.

"Yes father"

"Adrien" Gabriel said as Nathalie gave them some privacy.

"You wanted to talk to me"

"Yes"

"About"

"Something that I should have told you a long ago..."

MLB

"Well, Marinette" Sabine started

"Yes..."

"You are not our child..." Sabine trailed off

"We found you at our doorstep" Tom said

"What"

"Yes, at our doorstep on a very rainy day"

"So you found me at your doorstep?"

"Yes"

"Would you please excuse me" Marinette said as she stood up and went to her room.

"It was about time we told her"

"You're right"

MLB

So it was true. They weren't her parents, her parents were in the Underworld and they sacrificed themselves. It wasn't right. All because of the Demons. Then she decided, she was gonna avenge her parents, one way or another. She was not just gonna just lock them up, she was gonna kill each and everyone of them.

MLB

"And that is the story, Adrien"

"But father, why are you telling me a story about Demons and Witches?"

"You see, some of the Demons escaped and... We... We are one of those Demons"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and me are Demons"

"W-what"

MLB

"Um, Julie" Marinette called out for her hoping that she would hear her.

"Yes" Julie appeared behind Marinette.

"Gah!" Marinette stumbled and fell on her bed.

"Sorry, but I think I heard my name"

"Yes, I think... I think I'm gonna avenge my parents"

"You sure, This is no joke"

"I don't care, I'm gonna kill every single Demon out there and they will regret killing my real parents"

"If you say so, ready when you are"

"... I'm ready"

MLB

"Yes, you are a Demon Nd in your school there is a witch, The princess of the Underworld"

"And how do know that"

"I sensed her, and you have to kill her"

"WHAT, no ways"

"She's our enemy and she needs to die ASAP"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, next chapter coming soon...... I hope 🤭


End file.
